The Kids of the Kids of Degrassi
by GoldsworthyGontierGirl123
Summary: "I'm Julia, Julia Goldsworthy." When Clare and Eli's kids from the future show up, they get involved in some major drama. Includes KC/Jenna
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My First Fanfic! Yeah! I'm a totally Eli Goldsworthy fan so I decided to write this. Enjoy!**

"So what are we doing today?" Eli Goldsworthy asked, putting his arms over the shoulders of his friend, Adam Torres, and his girlfriend, Clare Edwards.

"Well, we could go to the Dot or do homework or…" Clare said, removing Eli's arm before he kissed her to get her to shut up.

"That's what I wanted to do," Eli smirked.

"I'm NEVER going to get used to that!" Adam exclaimed, removing Eli's arm, then wrapping it around Clare's waist. "But that doesn't mean I can't help."

Eli and Clare blushed. "Thanks, Adam." Adam walked ahead of them and around the corner. Eli used this chance to sneak a kiss to Clare on the cheek. When they turned the corner, Adam was gone.

"Adam?" Clare called, looking around. Then she lost consciousness, falling into Eli's arms.

"Clare?" Eli exclaimed, looking at her before he slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Eli's head hurt. He sat up, looking around the dark, moonlit room. He felt something leaning against his arm. "Clare, wake up." He shook her shoulders, holding her up.

Clare lazily opened her eyes. She looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Eli replied, trying to figure out where they were. "You fainted in my arms and I guess so did I and now we're here."

"Clare? Eli?" Adam called from across the room.

"Adam?" They called back, feeling around the room towards him.

"Why are we in the English room?" Adam asked.

"Oh, Clare, we're in the English room," Eli smirked.

"Oh, thanks, oh wise one."

"So, how are we going to get out?" Adam asked, standing up. "Let's find the light switch." Before Clare and Eli could stand up, the lights came on.

"That was quick," Clare said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"T-That wasn't me," Adam stammered, turning towards the light switch.

"If it wasn't you…" Eli turned to where Adam was facing. A little girl, probably about five years old, was sitting on a desk, holding a baby that looked to be about one. Her face lit up when she saw Eli.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, smiling. She dropped onto the chair of the desk, then the floor, and ran to Eli. She hugged his leg, still holding onto the baby.

"Daddy?" Eli squeaked.

"Daddy?" Adam exclaimed.

"Daddy?" Clare curtly asked, crossing her arms.

"Clare, I've never seen this kid in my entire life!" Eli explained.

"Of course you haven't yet, Daddy!" she exclaimed, moving her dark brown hair from her eyes.

"If you don't mind, who are you?" Clare asked.

"Oh! Silly me! Mom would be so mad. Are you, Mom?" She asked, turning to Clare.

"Wait! What?" Adam exclaimed.

"Oh! I should probably introduce us!"

"That might help," Eli said, still having her hold on to his leg.

"Well, this is my brother, Adam," she held him up, showing his red-blonde hair. "And I'm Julia, Julia Goldsworthy."

**Well? What do you think? Part 2 is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reason

**Part 2! YEAH! Review please!**

Eli's head spun with thought of Julia. Not the one in front of him, but his ex, his dead ex. How could her name be Julia, but her last name be his? And she doesn't look like his ex, Julia.

"How?" he muttered out, still starring at her.

"Well, when two people love each other very much…" Julia started, rocking her brother in her arms.

"We know how you came to the world… Julia." Eli had a hard time saying her name. "But how do you have my last name?"

"Oh, that!" Julia exclaimed. "Well, you see, Adam and I are your kids from the future."

"My… kids?" Eli's eyes widened. "But, who's…"

"Our mom?" she guessed. "I'll give you two hints. 1: she's in this room. 2: her name rhymes with bear, care, dare, fair, hair, lair, mare, pair, scare, tear, wear…"

"Okay, okay! Enough with the rhymes!" Adam screamed, covering his ears.

"You catch my drift?" Julia asked. Eli and Clare were starring at each, blushing.

"You mean…" Clare started.

"Yes, Mommy," Julia smirked. "Hey, you can you hold Adam? He's getting heavy!" She lifted Adam onto her hip before handing him to Clare. She sighed before continuing. "Thank you. We call him Little Adam so we don't confuse him with Uncle Adam."

"Uncle Adam?" Eli and Clare asked, looking down at Little Adam.

"Yeah! Uncle Adam!" Julia pointed to Adam. "DUH! You named Adam after him!"

"If you don't mind me asking…" Adam started.

"Yes, I mind," Julia cut him off, smirking. "Just kidding. Go on."

"She's like a mini-Eli, but a girl!" Adam exclaimed.

"Well, I am his daughter, so I would hope so."

"What were you going to ask, Adam?" Clare butted in.

"Oh, yeah. Why are you here?"

Julia looked at her feet, the smirk vanishing. "We have to save Brookie's dad."

"Who's Brookie?" Eli asked.

"Aunt Jenna's daughter. She's like an older sister to me… She never met him, but…" A tear fell down Julia's cheek. "Her mom almost died after he did." She choked out.

Jenna? Jenna Middleton almost died after KC's death? "But…" Clare asked, trying to piece this together.

"From what I understand, through the amazing power of spying, the same physco dude who tried to… stab Daddy was going after Aunt Jenna for some reason, I don't know why. But when Jenna refused him for something, he was about to stab her when Brookie's dad stepped in front of her… He died…" Julie cried, snuggling close to Eli's jacket. "Aunt Jenna always said she was over Brookie's dad, but a short time after Brookie was born, Aunt Jenna almost overdosed on… anti-depressants, I think I heard. Brookie had to live with her uncle for a while." She buried her face into his jacket, trying to hide her tears. "I don't know if this will help more than hurt, but… I have to try."

Eli put his arm around Julia. He had only known her for about five minutes, but she was his daughter. He had to comfort her. "We know. Do the future… us know you're in the past?"

Julia looked up at her dad, her face red. "Well… not really. Mommy and Daddy went to see Aunt Jenna in the hospital, because she almost overdosed again. The only reason we're here is because Aunt Darcy fell asleep on the couch."

"Note to self: never let Darcy baby-sit," Clare mumbled, cradling Little Adam closer to her.

"They're gonna take Brookie away again. I don't think I could survive without her," Julia cried.

Eli sighed. He hated to see girls crying, especially ones that looked so much like him. "You won't have to. First, we need to find Jenna."

"Already on that!" Julia exclaimed, happy to have help. "Brookie is staying with us, so she came too! She's with Aunt Jenna in the gym! Let's go!" She dragged Eli's hand to the door.

"Hold on." Eli called, laughing. "Take Uncle Adam to the gym. We'll meet you there."

"'Kay, Daddy! Let's go!" She tugged Adam out of the Room, but not before Adam could wink at Eli.

"So…" Clare sighed, looking down at little Adam, "This is our future."

"Yep," Eli smirked, "One beautiful daughter, who obviously gets her looks from her dad" Clare half-giggled, half-glared at him. "And one cute little boy." He bent over Adam. "I'll teach you how to get girls, like I got your mother." Then he returned to Clare's gaze. "Julia's not dating till she's 40!"

Clare giggled. "What I wondered is why we named her Julia?"

"Me too. I guess you figured she was still part of me and this was her soul coming back to me," Eli sighed.

"Eli…" Clare squeaked out. "That was beautiful."

"I try." He shrugged.

"Did you ever think this would happen?"

"I kind-of hoped," he answered, starting to walk to the door. "But now I can do my cheesy moment: I finally changed that one thing I didn't like about you."

"And that would be?" Clare asked as Eli opened the door for her.

"Your last name."

**Cheesy moment alert! Yeah, yeah, I know: Not very "Eli", but I had to! It was too cute not to! Reviews are always helpful! Well, the positive one, anyway…**


	3. Chapter 3:Introducing Brookie!

**I just wanted to say thank you to the people who read and who reviewed! Thank you so much! I didn't think anyone would read my little story! It just made my day! This chapters dedicated to you guys! Thank you! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"COME ON!" Julia yelled from the doorway. "Ew…" Julia sighed, looking at her parents stare happily at each other.

"Oh, COME ON!" Adam groaned from the doorway, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Let's move, love birds! We don't know how much time we have."

They broke their stare from each other, turning to the doorway.

"Y-Yeah," Clare said, standing up from the desk, still holding Little Adam. "Coming."

Julia and Adam walked away in the direction of the gym, while Eli followed Clare. "Do you want me to take him?" he asked, gesturing to Little Adam.

"If you want," Clare answered, handing him their baby. They walked quickly around the corner catching up to their daughter and Adam… and another girl gripping onto Jenna's jacket.

"Jenna?"

"Clare Bear?" A very-pregnant Jenna asked, looking at Little Adam in Eli's arms. "Future child? Please tell me future child."

"Nope," Clare smirked. "He's my first kid, Eli's son. Yep, we were that much in love the first night we met."

"Wow," Jenna sighed. "That famous Eli Goldsworthy sarcasm he's known for has rubbed off on you."

"I'm impressed," Eli whispered into her ear.

"So these are your parents when they were in high school?" The girl asked Julia. "Wow, you look like your dad."

"I know!"

"Dude, you know what's so cool? I'm in there!" The girl pointed to Jenna's stomach.

"That is cool!" Julia exclaimed. "Oh!" She grabbed the girl's hand, dragging her to Eli and Clare. "These are my parent! They look so weird now!"

"They're Uncle Eli and Aunt Clare?" The girl asked, her eyes growing. "Holy Crap."

"Brookie! No saying 'crap'. It's not nice," Jenna commanded.

"Who said I was nice?" Brookie giggled, causing Julia to laugh with her.

"I did," Jenna answered, glaring at her daughter.

"Oh…" Brookie stopped her giggling and stared at the floor. "Well, thank you."

Julia looked up at a confused Eli's. "'Who said I was nice?' is our little… joke, I guess you could say," Julia explained.

Eli nodded his head, showing his daughter that he understood. He looked over at Jenna. "Has Brooke explained why they're here?"

"Brookie!" Brookie cried out, correcting Eli.

"Yeah. I just can't believe that happens. Why would I do that?" Jenna asked.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Clare asked.

"Apparently, from the information I gathered, the… stabbing," Julia shivered, "takes place on the 16th."

"One problem, Jules," Eli interrupted, "today is the 14th. You're off a couple of days."

"Really?" Brookie looked at Julia questioningly. "But when we left it was the 16th."

"Maybe it takes us back a couple of days due to… malfunction… or to give us time to prepare," Julia suggested.

"You're a really smart 5-year-old," Jenna noticed.

"Thank you!" Julia exclaimed. "I am in 3rd grade classes with Brookie, but they teach me 4th grade English."

"Wow, she's like her mom," Adam added.

The wheel's started turning in Eli's head. If Brookie was in 3rd grade, that most likely meant she was 8-years-old, and if Julia was 5, there's a 3-year age difference. And Jenna's pregnant with Brookie now, so if you add 3 years to Clare's age… "18…" he whispered.

"What?" Clare asked.

"Y-You were 18 when y-you had Julia," Eli stammered.

Clare starred at him for a minute, thinking about what he said and how it would be possible. After doing the math, she shouted, "Holy crap! You're right! B-But-But how…?"

"Don't worry, Mom," Julia sighed, knowing what Clare was thinking. "You were married first."

"Whoa…" Clare and Eli sighed, blushing at each other. "That's only 2 years away."

"Holy crap," Adam whispered, "this is so… awkward. Like, we're learning our future before we live it…"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Eli groaned.

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm," Adam threw back.

"Y-Yeah, I kinda feel bad about telling you guys this now…" Julia blushed.

"It's okay, Jules," Eli said, readjusting Little Adam in his arms.

"Okay, guys, what are we going to do for the next 2 days?" Clare asked with a glint of concern in her eyes. "I mean, we can't just go walking around school with little kids clinging on to us."

"And we can't leave them at home…" Eli mumbled.

"I love how they talk about us like we're not here," Julia squealed, the sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I know, right! It makes my day!" Brookie followed.

Clare and Jenna turned towards their daughters, then back to Eli, shouting, "They learned everything from you!"

Eli jumped back. "W-What did I do?"

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I haven't started working on part 4 :( but im starting as SOON as i upload this! And since i don't hav school tomorrow, i'll hav all day to work on it! :) So, part 4 may be up tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading and Review... kindly please?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Day!

**Oh, my God! 8 Reviews! Some may see it as a small victory, but I'll take it! Thank you! I finished this at 1 in the morning, so thats why i decided to add in some new... well, i don't what to say 'drama', but i think i might have to. Some new 'drama'! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, my God! Morty!" Julia exclaimed, running to Eli's hearse the next morning.

"We still have Morty?" Eli asked, pulling out his keys.

"Yeah!" Julia fiddled with her purple bow as her dad pulled open her door. "Daddy told me that I get Morty when I'm 16 if I want. I totally do!"

"Wow, I can't believe I still have him," he thought, turning back towards his front door. "Where's your mom? She should be out here." Clare had spent the night at Eli's, because his parents wouldn't notice the baby and five-year-old they would usher in the house. She told her mom, who was staying with her that week, that she was at Alli's to avoid the argument they would obviously have. She was just happy to have a day without one of her parents yelling about the other.

Clare opened the door with her one free hand, trying to balance Little Adam's carrier in angle of her elbow and her bag in the other. Eli ran up the steps, taking Clare's bag for her and shutting the door behind her.

"Your son," She sighed, emphasizing 'your', "does **NOT **like to sleep."

"I know," Eli sighed, opening the door for Clare to put Adam in. "I was up every time he was. You didn't wake up most of the times he was."

"Seriously? Wow." Clare hopped into Morty, buckling her seat belt.

"Yeah, seriously." Eli sighed, starting the hearse. "I'm so tired."

"I'm sorry," Clare giggled.

"You find this amusing?"

"Actually, yes."

"Oh, God, I'm gonna puke!" Julia groaned from the back. "They're going to start flirting."

"Are you like this with us in the future?" Clare asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," Julia giggled, smoothing down her black and purple-stripped dress. "Everytime they get all mushy-love-y around me, I feel like I'm going to puke. One time, I actually did."

"_It'll be a __**LONG**__ time before she likes boys then,"_ Eli thought, pulling into the Degrassi student parking. _"Thank god."_

* * *

"They're your cousins, Mr. Goldsworthy?" the receptionist asked, raising her right eyebrow at Julia and Little Adam. Eli couldn't believe Clare had roped him into persuading the school to watch their futures kids, but he was here. He had to do this!

"Yeah. They're here staying with me while they're parents are away, but my parents are out of town. Is there anyway I could get someone here to watch them?"

"This is a school, not a daycare, Mr. Goldsworthy?" she retorted.

"I understand, but I don't have anyone else to watch them…" Eli started as Principal Simpson walked out of his office. He greeted the receptionist and started to walk out when he noticed the little girl clinging onto a student's pants. She waved at him, but coward behind the student's leg. He looked up at the student's face: Elijah Goldsworthy.

"Eli!" Principal Simpson addressed him, walking over to him. "What's going on here?"

"Hi, Principal Simpson. Um, you see I have two…" He gestured to Julia and Little Adam, only to find Brookie standing at his other leg. He looked out the office window. Jenna was there, giving him a pleading face. "I mean… three of my cousins here and I don't have anyone to watch them…"

"Well, seems like a mighty situation you've got there, Eli," He started, looking down at Julia, who started to hum 'Situations' by Escape the Fate.

"Julia!" Eli whispered, commanding her to stop.

"Well… I'll watch them!" Principal Simpson offered.

Eli's eyes grew in astonishment. "Really?" Dang! He didn't think it'd be that easy! He was pleasantly surprised. "Thank you. They shouldn't be much trouble."

"Nope! I'll be good, Unc- I mean, Cousin Eli," Brookie promised, putting her hands behind her back, swaying back and forth on her pink, sparkly tennis shoes.

"No promises," Julia smirked.

Eli glared down at her. "Julia, listen to your da- cousin." He almost slipped up. That was close.

"Okay, girl, let's go to my office." Principal Simpson picked up Little Adam's carrier. "I'll teach you about the way of high school!" He seemed excited for reasons unknown to Eli.

"Okay." Eli picked up his backpack. "Well, if you need me, feel free to call me."

"Don't go!" Julia clung onto Eli's khakis.

Eli crouched down to her level. "I thought you were me. I'm not clingy," he whispered.

"Well… I don't know what that was about. Sorry, Daddy."

He felt like there was more, but the bell rang. He'd have to find out later. "Okay. If you're sure." He kissed her forehead, than ruffled her hair. "Love you, Jules."

"Love you, too, Daddy…" Jules whispered, barely audible, as she watched him walk out the door.

* * *

Clare stared at the board, trying to concentrate on what the teacher was teaching, but all she could think about was Julia… and Little Adam… and Brookie… and the situation. She tried to get her mind off of it and when she almost had, her phone gently vibrated in her pocket. Making sure no one noticed, she carefully slid out her cell. 'One New Message'

_**Step One: Complete –Eli**_

She smiled. Things were being put into motion.

* * *

**I think I made Principal Simpson too... nice... (As the anime sweatdrop fells)**

**I decided that this should be just one situation, so added in another one. But whose? (I think you guys might know already...)**

**I've started on Part 5, but I'm not finished yet. :( I can't promise when it'll be up, but hopefully soon. Thank you for Reading and Review please... nice reviews... I have a very low self-esteem... I like the nice one.**


	5. Chapter 5: Julia's Secret

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! It means a lot to me! **

**I had a fun time writing this chapter and i hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Eli tried to keep an eye on KC while in the hallways, just incase Julia heard wrong. He seemed fine every time, but Julia didn't. She really didn't want Eli to leave. He knew something was going on, but didn't know what. Clare didn't even know. Eli knew he would have to talk to Julia at lunch.

He walked into the office, very causally (he had been in there between every class period). The receptionist smiled and nodded to him. He was growing on her. Before he could even knock on Principal Simpson's door, Julia had come running out and jumped into Eli's arms.

"Hey, Dad- Eli!" Julia exclaimed, slipping up, and then kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Jules. Having fun so far? Being good?"

"I guess," Julia giggled.

"Having fun? Dude, you were depressed, more depressed than usual," Brookie informed her.

"Shh!" Julia glared at her, then smiled at Eli.

_"Kind of suspicious…"_ Eli thought, but smiled back. "You guys ready for lunch?"

"Is the lead singer of Three Days Grace super cute?" Julia asked. Eli and Brookie stared at Julia in confusion. "Yes! The answer is yes!"

Brookie sighed, "I will never understand her and her love of the Gothic-Emo looking guys.

"_Great. I was wrong. Remember to keep BOTH eyes on Julia!"_ Eli thought as he set Julia down. "Okay, lunch is out in Morty, so I'll be right back…" He turned towards the door.

"NO!" Julia cried, gripping his pant. "Don't leave me!" He looked down at her, looking up at him. He could help but notice the rim of her eyes filled with tears on the verge of falling.

"O-Okay?" Eli picked her, obviously confused. "You can come…"

"Yay!" She squealed, snuggling close to Eli's chest as he walked out of the office. He was so confused. Why did she hate to not be around him? He wanted to ask her about it, but she was too busy waving to random students.

"Hi!"

"Hey!"

"Hello!" She waved to Sav Bhandari and Holly J Sinclair. Their eyes shot open at Julia, but Sav gave her a shy wave.

"E-Eli?" Holly J stammered. "I didn't know you had a… daughter…"

"Does Clare know?" Sav asked.

"Better than you think," he muttered, hoping they didn't hear them. "Actually, she's my cousin."

"Ah…" they sighed.

"Well… I've got to go get her from the hearse. I'll talk to you later?"

"'Kay. See ya," Holly J said, walking away with Sav.

Eli sighed, relieved. "That was close."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Julia whispered.

"It's okay," Eli answered, opening the doors of the school. "You were just trying to be friendly, but try and keep quiet. We don't want you're secret coming out do we."

Julia's eyes opened wide as Eli set her down. "You know about my secret?"

"Well, you're here, so I kin of know about the time travel secret." Eli opened the car door, pulling out a plastic bag. He grabbed a purple cup and handed it to Julia. "It's apple juice. You're mom insisted on it."

"Oh, the time travel secret… yeah…" She pulled up the pop-top on the lid and drank a little of the juice.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Julia?" Eli asked, holding open Degrassi's door for her.

"N-N-No, I'm fine..." Julia whispered. _"I don't want him to know. I don't know why, I just don't."_

**Have you figured out Julia's secret? I realized Julia's like her dad (No she's not a hoarder), becuase she likes to keep her problems private. **

**Okay, don't kill me, but I haven't started part 6, because I literally finished this 10 minutes ago. I can't promise when part 6 will be up, but iot won't be like 5 days from now (I hate when that happens).**

**Thanks for Reading! Review? Kindly, please. **


	6. Chapter 6:The Beginning of the Breakdown

**Part 6! Yay! We get a little more insight on Julia's secret!**

**And for those who want to have more KC/Jenna, don't worry! The climax will be coming up!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Back in class, Eli couldn't help but wonder what was going on in Julia's head. She sat on his lap all through out lunch in Principle Simpson's office, which, to Eli's knowledge, wasn't normal 5-year old behavior, and, of course, she didn't want him to leave. She was on the verge of tears when he went towards the door.

_**Flashback**_

_"Don't go, Daddy," she whispered, clinging to his leg._

_"I have to go, honey," he whispered, hugging her. "But I'll be back. Time will fly by, trust me."_

_She sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying to hide her tears. "Okay… I love you, Daddy."_

_"Love you, too." He looked back at her, seeing the discomfort in her face before shutting the door._

**_End Flashback_**

Her face. That upset face: he couldn't get it out of his head. He had a hard time leaving with that one look. He had no idea why she was acting like that… _Could it be…? But I've only heard cases in animals. Maybe human can have…_

"Mr. Goldsworthy!" His teacher called out, pulling him from his thought.

"Huh?" Eli was startled. He looked up her.

"The bell rang," she said, looking concerned. "You can go."

"What? Uh… oh. Sorry." He grabbed his binder and left. Looking at his watch, he realized he only had one minute to get to class. He wasn't going to be able to stop and see Julia. He hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

"Where is he?" Julia asked, looking over to Brookie. "He should have been here by now." Her hands shook uncontrollably. _What something if happened to him on the way here?_

"What's going to happen to him?" Brookie asked, calmly. "The worst thing that could happen it that he gets bumped into by a big kid." **(A/N: what little she knows about Eli)**

"Did I say that out loud?" Brookie nodded. "W-Whatever!" Julia shouted as the bell rang. "That's it! I'm going to go find him!"

"Wait, Julia! How do you plan on doing that?"

"I have plan," she said, reaching into a pocket in Little Adam's pants and pulling out a black ring. "It's not a good plan, but it'll have to do."

"What's that?" Brookie asked, looking at the ring.

"It's one of my dad's rings. He was wearing it when he met my mom. I took it from one the dresser draws for good luck. Now watch." She slid the ring down the chain on her necklace and toddled over to Principal Simpson's desk. "Mr. Simpson, I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay, well, do you need help finding it?"

"No, I should be good."

"Okay, but use the office one."

"Sure!" She turned towards Brookie. "Step one: complete."

"Now, how are you going to find… that's his schedule, isn't it?" Julia held up a piece of paper she took from her sock.

"Yep! I took it from my dad's records around 9 when Mr. Simpson went to use the bathroom." Julia turned the doorknob and cracked the door open slightly. "I'll be back!" She slid out and gently closed the door.

Brookie turned to Little Adam and sat down next to him. "I worry about your sister, LA," she sighed, sitting down next to him.

_Who isn't? _Little Adam thought.

* * *

_Bored… out of my mind…_ Eli thought, sitting in class. It was the first time he thought of himself all class. He had been worried about Julia. He hadn't come like he promised and she was going to be majorly upset. He had figured out what was wrong. Well, he thought he did, at least. He knew he had to talk to her… wow, he's thought about that a lot today.

"Julia Goldsworthy, please report back to the office, Julia Goldsworthy," the loudspeaker spoke.

"Stupid loud voice! No!" A girly voice shouted from down the hall

His face went red, his eyes wide. _What did she do? _

"Hey, Goldsworthy," a jock called from across the room. "She your sister?" he asked, referring to the announcement.

Eli raised his hand. "Can I use the restroom?" The teacher nodded, confirming the request. He grabbed the pass and almost ran out the door. He had to find Julia. By the sound of her yell, she was near by. He ran down the hall and turned the corner. There she was.

"DADDY!" Julia shouted, tears falling down her face as she ran into Eli's legs. He bent down, wrapping his arms around his crying daughter. "I thought something bad happen to you!"

"I'm okay. I'm okay," he reassured her, stroking her hair as Clare walked up behind her. Eli looked at her. They both looked concern, but Eli went back to stroking Julia's hair. "It's okay."

* * *

**I had to add in Little Adam's thought. I didn't want him to just be there. And 'LA' is Brookie's nickname for Little Adam, incase you didn't understand.**

**I'm starting Part 7 right away, 'cause I REALLY want to write about Julia's secret, which isn't really a major drama, end of the world secret, but it is kinda big. Not like Pacific Ocean big. More Like United States big. Well, that kinda depends on your opinion. **

**Thanks For Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Revealed

**The suspense comes down to this: Julia's secret is revealed! And some info about Eli and Clare's future! The climax is just starting! Thanks for the reviews and Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't know why i act like this," Julia cried, leaning against her dad inside Morty. "I think I have a theory."

"Have you ever heard of… separation anxiety?" Eli asked, still stroking her hair.

She gulped. "Yeah. I know. That's my theory."

"Well, why? Do you know?" Clare asked.

Julia sighed. "I think it started when I was 3. Mommy was pregnant with Little Adam and Daddy wasn't around when I was awake. He worked a lot. I didn't get to see him a lot. Sometimes, I went 2 weeks without seeing him." She started to cry. "It tore me up inside. I tried to stay awake to see him after work, but I would always find myself lying down in my bed, not remember how I got there, but always knowing he brought me there." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I thought about going to him, but… usually it was around two or three in the morning… and he would have to work as soon as he woke up…"

"Oh my God…" Clare whispered, hugging Julia.

"Then after Little Adam was born, he was home a lot more and I guess I was… trying to make up for lost time? That's sound good, right? Whatever. But then I guess it got a little out of hand. I'm afraid to be away from him too long, because I'm scarred that I won't see him again. It's even affecting school…"

"How?" Eli asked, wiping a tear from Julia's cheek.

"Well, I've had to be pulled from school a lot for… panic attacks, because I'm afraid I won't see Daddy… He's told me that it would never happen, but I'm always worried. I'm so close to failing the third grade for this and Mom and Dad are considering home schooling… but I don't want to be a bother..." Julia released herself from her mom's grip. "I HATE IT! I just want it to stop! Separation anxiety isn't just ruining my life, but the lives of everyone I love…"

Eli sighed. How could his future self let this happen? He must have had a good reason, but… Ugh! This was killing him! He slammed his fist down on the steering wheel, causing Julia and Clare to jump. "I can't believe my future self let this happen!"

"I'm… I'm sorry, Daddy…" Julia whispered.

"It's not you're fault, Jules," He sighed. "It's mine. I'll have to remember this for the future."

"Yeah… the future…" Julia groan, uncertain.

"Is there something you need to…?" His cell cut him off. Julia reached into the back and pulled out Eli's binder. She handed it to him. "Thanks"

"No prob," Julia whispered as Eli pulled out his cell.

_**Hurry. It's Fitz. –Jenna**_

"We've gotta go," Eli quickly spat out.

"Why? Eli, what's going on?" Clare asked, starting to tighten her grip on bag.

"I got a text from Jenna," Eli said, opening the door on his hearse. He turned his head back towards a worried Clare and an equally worried Julia. "This is happening."

* * *

**I'm sorry if Julia's secret wasn't all you hoped for. Her secret wasn't supposed to be part of the story. I thought of it after i posted part 3.**

**The moment you've been waiting for: THE CLIMAX! God, I can't wait for you to read it… as soon as I write it. I think you should get used to me not having the next chapter written or started when I put up a part. I'm just SO excited to put it up, I don't have time to start writing. (As the anime sweatdrop falls)**

**So part 8 will be up soon. I promise! Till then, read and review, please. Nice reviews, thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Do This, Fitz

**It comes down to this! The climax! Thank for reviewing, guys, and I hope you like this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you want, Fitz?" Jenna asked, trying to figure a way out of this situation.

"You know what," Fitz said, shoving her against the wall. Jenna tried to squirm past Fitz's arms, but he held her tightly.

"Me being pregnant doesn't freak you out?" She tried to talk her way out of it.

"Not really," he leaned in to kiss her.

"NO!" She shrieked, ducking down. He opened his eyes, rage filling them.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME NO!" he shouted, pushing her harder against the lockers.

"Let her go!" a voice commanded.

Jenna turned her head to the voice, excepting Eli and Clare. But what she saw was a tall, blonde-hair boy. "KC?"

"I said let her go!" KC commanded again, taking a step towards them.

"And if I don't?" Fitz asked, making the lockers creak in protest of the force he was putting on Jenna's arms.

"You'll have to deal with both of us!" Eli yelled from the other end of the hall.

"Eli! Clare!" Jenna exclaimed.

"And Julia! Thanks for noticing," she huffed.

"Oh, the emo boy, too, now. You don't have just KC as your body guard now." He turned his head towards Eli. "Yeah, they're gonna help you."

"Fitz." Eli took a step towards them, then another, slowly, over and over. "Just let her go. She's never done anything to you. Why do you want her?"

"She's hot. Duh!"

Julia looked up at KC as this was going on._ That's what Brookie's dad looks like? Holy Crap!" _She noticed his fist clench up, his knuckles turning white.

"I DON'T CARE!" Fitz yelled knocking Julia from her thoughts. She noticed he pulled out a knife. "If I can't have her, no one can."

The Vegas Night incident flashed into Eli's mind. The terror he had felt rose up. The fear must have shown, because Clare whispered, "Forget about Vegas Night. Snap out of it." He shook his head, hoping that would wipe the memory from his mind. He focused on Jenna.

"Mommy?" A girly voice called from behind KC.

"Brookie!" Julia called out.

"W-What's going on?" she asked. The terror leaked from her voice. She looked up at the dude near her mom. "Daddy?"

Jenna nodded her head.

"What the…" Fitz whispered.

"Oh, my God… This is it…" She whispered, starting to cry. "T-This is when Daddy died…"

"Daddy?" KC whispered, looking at Jenna.

She never thought she would see the day: the day her best friend, the toughest, most headstrong person she knew, cried. Julia couldn't handle it.

"You already had a kid with him?" Fitz yelled, throwing Jenna to the floor.

"MOM!" Brookie ran up to her, helping her sit up. "You monster!" She managed to shout at Fitz between cries.

"Shut up!" Fitz yelled at her. "All I wanted was some… time… with Jenna. But I guess I have no choice." He held up the knife, ready to bring it down.

"NO!" Brookie, Jenna, and Clare squealed. KC jumped in front of Jenna. He had to protect his child. Brookie saw him jump in front of them and burst into tear.

"I'm not gonna let this happen." Julia ran up to them, jumping forward.

"KC, NO!" Jenna screamed.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! OH, THE EXCITEMENT! What's going to happen next?**

**I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting, but I tried my best and I personally liked it! **

**Thanks For Reading & Review Please! Nicely!**


	9. Chapter 9: Death of the Future?

**This is a pretty sad chapter. My friend read it and cried. **

**Enjoy! (Not the right choice of word for a sad chapter)**

* * *

"KC!" Jenna yelled as Fitz pulled up the knife again. She didn't hear him scream. Opening her eyes, she saw him turning around to her and Brookie, a terrified look on his face. Inspecting him, she saw no blood on his shirt. "KC?"

Something fell out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, noticing that Eli fell to his knees. He was just starring towards them, his face showing a disappointed shock. Then she heard…

"JULIA!" Clare cried, running towards them. KC moved from in front of her, wrapping his arms around her. She would have felt safe, but grief overcame her as she saw that body, that little body, leaning against the lockers and blood covering her stomach. That was Julia's little body.

"Oh, my God…" she managed to choke out.

"Oh crap… OH CRAP!" Fitz exclaimed, dropping his knife. "I stabbed a five-year-old…"

Clare was hugging Julia, crying over her body. She was limp. _She can't be…._

Eli started to breathe heavily, almost hyperventilating. "No…" he said, trying to say it softly, but KC's head turned towards him. "Not again…" Just looking at Clare crying her eyes out, hugging that tiny little girl, his heart broke into a million piece and fell to the floor. Or maybe that was the tear that had made its way onto his cheek. He stood up and slowly walked over to Julia, pushing Fitz out of the way.

"Hey!" Fitz exclaimed.

Eli turned around to him, no emotion on his face or in his eyes. "You stabbed her. You stabbed Julia. You know what's worse: you stabbed Julia Goldsworthy. I am one ticked off father, so if you don't want the knife jabbed into your throat, you better leave… NOW!"

"Father?" KC whispered.

Fitz got the message, because as soon as Eli's said 'now', he took off running. Clare looked up at Eli, he face all red and puffy. She was breathing heavily and crying, looking for him to support her.

"I can't lose another Julia," Eli sighed, crouching down and taking Julia from Clare's arms. Her eyes were shut and the color had faded from her face. He moved the brown hair from her eyes. A tear fell onto her cheek. He knew… "She's gone…" Eli cried. He NEVER cried in public, but this was his daughter. He had a right to.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" KC asked. He barely knew Eli, but he doesn't look like the type to cry. Jenna whispered everything into his ear as Principal Simpson came by.

"What's going on?" he demanded. He saw blood and Mr. Goldsworthy crying. He knew something was wrong. Then he saw Julia.

"Call 911!" Clare begged.

He ran back to the office. Immediately, they heard an announcement to keep all over the students in class.

"So, she did that to protect me… to protect you?" KC asked, still confused. Jenna gave him this look that said 'I'll explain later'.

"Why?" Clare cried. "Why did happen to us?"

"Because it's part of the plan," Julia whispered.

* * *

**What? Julia's still alive? Intense!**

**Thanks for Reading & Review Please! Kind reviews! My self-esteem can't handle blood-curdling criticism. I'll accept nice criticism, but not evil! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**I had a reviewer, Swanstream, tell me that my chapters were too short. Thank you for telling me. I'm SO, SO, SO sorry! This is my longest chapter and the last, so I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Julia?"

"Yeah." She sat up on her dad's lap. "What's up?"

"You mean you aren't dead?" Clare exclaimed.

"Nope… We forgot to tell you, didn't we?" Julia asked Brookie, who's grew in realized. "Well… I could tell you a bunch of science terms, but I don't exactly know what they mean. So I'll keep it simple: we from the future can't die in the past."

Silence. Nothing was said for awhile, until… "What? Explain?" KC broke the soundlessness.

"Well, we can get hurt," Brookie started, "But if it's life-threatening, it won't kill us. It may hurt a little, but…"

"MAY? A LITTLE?" Julia exclaimed. "DUDE! That hurt more than a little! I have a hole in my stomach!"

"Fine! Sorry. Anyway," she sighed. "It doesn't kill you."

Eli and Clare sighed, relieved. Eli hugged Julia in an attempt to not have Julia see him cry. "Wipe my eyes! Wipe my eyes!" Eli mouthed to Clare. She wiped his eyelids and cheeks the best she could, but his face was still red. When he let go, he looked back to Brookie. "So that's why you didn't say anything."

"Yep, I was on the inside!" Julia laughed. "But…"

"The dreaded 'but'!" Jenna sighed.

"But, we can still get sick from past diseases that we aren't vaccinated for."

"You mean, I could still end up dying?" Julia asked. "You know, that's something you tell me before I run in front of a knife!"

"Well, sorry! You didn't ask!"

"Fine. My stomach's starting to go back to normal, now."

Eli sighed. "Don't scare me like that. I was worried to death about you."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, Jules. You're safe. That's what matters," Eli said as Principal Simpson ran around the corner with paramedics.

"Okay! We're here!" He called, looking down at Julia sitting on Eli's lap. "Was this a joke?"

"Do I look like the type of person who can cry on demand?" Eli asked. "I can't."

"I passed out. Hit my head," Julia lied. "I-I'm fine."

"And the blood?" he asked.

"Diluted paint?" she lied again. "_Please believe that! Please believe that!"_

_"She knows words like that?"_ KC thought._ "She's smarter than me!" _But if there was something he could do, it was lie."She had come from the art room!" KC quickly added. "You know, to get some paint to… paint with!"

_"Wow. Good excuse, Dad," _Brookie thought, rolling her eyes.

"Well, fine," Principal Simpson said, still suspicious. "But since she still passed out, I would like her to go with the paramedics."

"Okay," Julia stood up and raised her hands. "I'll go peacefully." She walked over to the paramedics and looked back at Eli every other step. One of the paramedics suddenly picked her up. "PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed. After he did, she ran over to Eli, clinging onto his pant. "Only Daddy can pick me up!"

Everyone except the paramedics (who had no idea what was going on) gasped.

"Oh, crap," Julia whispered, looking up at Eli. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Eli smiled, picking her up. "I don't mind. I'm proud of my daughter. Not all 5-year-olds can do what you did, even if it did scare the living crap out of her dad." Julia giggled.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, you owe me an explanation," Principal Simpson ordered when Eli walked pass him. "As soon as you get back. I would want you to leave her."

He blushed down at Julia. She laughed right back at him, her dad.

* * *

"Can I leave now?" Julia asked, sitting down on Eli's lap.

"For the 17th time, no."

"You counted?"

"Well, sitting in a hospital room, with your future daughter, trying to figure a way out of this, because, technically, you're not alive yet, gets kind of boring," he defended himself.

"We could always sneak out," she offered.

"Julia…"

"They already did the tests and crap! We can totally ditch now!"

"But would that be ethical?"

"Who cares about being ethical in situation like this? I don't and neither should you!" She jumped off Eli's knee and sneaked, even though they weren't being watched, and opened the window. "You coming? I don't care; I will **drive **Morty home! I may not be able to see over the dashboard, but I will drive him!"

He thought she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't leave without him. Until she jumped out the window. "You're lucky I love Morty!" he shouted, crawling on the window behind her.

"Oh, thanks!" Julia exclaimed sarcastically. "Love you, too, Dad."

* * *

"You guys just ditched?" Clare asked, sitting on Eli's couch while gently rocking a sleeping Little Adam.

"Yep," Eli chuckled, "We have a juvenile delinquent on our future hands." He ruffled Julia's hair.

"Ha. Funny."

"Wow," Jenna sighed. "That's just… wow."

"Please tell me you're not like her?" KC asked, looking down at his daughter on his lap.

"Not really. I only get in trouble for talking," Brookie said.

"Yeah, she's like the Hannah Montana of 3rd grade!" Julia exclaimed. "Frankly, it makes me sick."

"That's because you need to be more social!"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, your "friends," she started, making air quotes around 'friends', "don't like me. They think I'm weird!"

"No they don't…"

"You want to know why I never wear my Escape the Fate shirt anymore? Because at your 8th birthday party, Mackenzie and Cassidy took it, splattered the leftover icing on it, then took scissors to it, and threw the bottom half into the woods," Julia cried. "They think I'm some emo, gothic, atheist!"

"What? But they told me…"

"They lied."

"Whoa! Girls, we're getting off topic," Clare jumped in.

"But you are an atheist!"

"I know! But I don't like being hit with paper balls while the 8-year-olds yelled, 'The Power of Christ compels you!' You don't notice it!"

"Really?" Brookie sighed, a concerned look adorning her face. "Oh, my God! Julia, I'm so sorry!" She hugged her.

"It's not fun."

"I know. I won't let it happen again."

"What's so important about this shirt?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, it's just that Escape the Fate is my favorite band and they were my first concert and I got that shirt there and… yeah…" she blushed.

"And I bet you're dad took you," Clare asked, smiling and glaring at Eli.

"Yep! He gave me his Escape the Fate poster he had when he was a teenager!"

"Wow. Sounds like me," Eli smirked. "I'm such a bad influence."

"Remember that for the future."

Brookie and Julia grimaced. "Well…"

"Well, what?"

"We have something to tell you," Brookie sighed.

"And that would be…?"

"Well, at midnight tonight, we'll be gone," Julia informed them. "And when you wake up tomorrow, you won't remember what we were here for."

"What? Excuse me?" Clare asked.

"You'll remember our names and who we are, but that's it," Brookie said. "And that's only because you're direct family."

"You mean, Principal Simpson, Fitz, the paramedics, none of them will remember you?" Eli asked.

"Nope. It's all part of maintaining the natural balance of life," Julia explained. She reached up to her locket. "This is how we got here. I can't control who remembers and who doesn't or when we come back, but it always turns out for the best."

"Wait!" Jenna interrupted. "How many times have you traveled through time?"

"Oh, once? Twice? Seven times," Brookie giggled.

"Seven times? Dang!" Clare exclaimed. "Does the whole world have this technology?"

"Not to our knowledge," Julia answered. "We're just special, I guess." Julia glanced over at the clock. "It's 11:30. Almost time to go."

"No wonder I feel tired," Jenna said, laying her head on KC's shoulders.

"Maybe we should all go to sleep," Clare suggested, putting Little Adam in his carrier.

"Yeah. I guess." KC ruffled Brookie's hair. "Nice meeting ya, kid. See you in two months."

"Yep! See ya, Dad. You too, Mom. Mom?" Brookie poked Jenna, but she was already asleep. Brookie kissed her cheek. "Bye, Mom."

"Can we just…?" KC started.

"Crash on the couch," Eli offered, ushering Clare and Julia to his room.

* * *

Julia looked out the window of the kitchen. It was 11:57. She couldn't sleep. She gently sipped on her apple juice (she loved the crap now) as she watched the seconds hand tick to the 12. _Tick! Tick! Tick!_

"Is it going to do a trick?" a voice asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Julia smirked. "If you watch closely, it will jump out the window."

Eli smirked back. "Yeah, you're mine." He sat down next to her. "Excited to go back?"

11:58.

She thought about her answer for a second, not quite sure how to answer. "Not really. I had so much fun with my past Dad that I don't want to let it go." Julia looked over at him. "I never talked to my future dad about my separation anxiety, but I felt safe talking to you."

"Maybe it was practice," Eli suggested.

11:59.

She hugged him. He hugged her back. "You know you can talk to me, past and future, anytime. Okay?"

"I know. My dad means everything to me. He took me to my first concert, he gave me my first CD, and he always protects me. I need to be more open with him." She pulled away and looked at the clock: ten seconds until midnight. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Julia," Eli answered before Julia sparkled and faced into the air.

***The End***

* * *

**Well? Like it? **

**This is the last chapter in the story, but I am adding an epilogue, so watch out for that.**

**Thanks for Reading & Review Please!**


	11. Epilogue

**For all of you who wonder what happened to everyone, here you go! **

**I made this as I listened to "The Mortician's Daughter" by Black Veil Brides a million times, so that's why i added it in here. It's a REALLY good song! **

**Enjoy!*****One Year Later***

* * *

"Come on!" Clare called from the bottom of the steps. "You're going to be late for your own graduation! Let's move!"

"I'm coming!" Eli answered. He tied his left Conserve shoe lace. He may be forced to wear this stupid blue… thing, as he like to put it, but they could not stop him from wearing his own shoes. That's for shoe. He reached for his cap on his bed. Clare insisted he wear it. He lifted it and a piece of pap, rolled up, fell out. "What the…" He opened it.

**...**

_Dear Daddy (in the past anyway),_

_Hey, Daddy! I hoped you're doing well! I'm sorry I couldn't stay to talk to you, but my locket's time travel affects are wearing off. When you read this 9or should read this), it'll be about two years before me. Be prepared!_

_So, when we got back, I talk to the future you about my separation anxiety. He had realized the problem long ago, but refused to come to terms with it. Go figure. I've been going to therapy for about a year now and I've got to say it's really helped me. Though I had to take summer school, I passed the 3__rd__ grade and 4__th__ grade English. Thank for helping me._

_School still sucks. I mean, don't get me wrong, 4__th__ grade and the 5__th__ grade English papers I have to do are easy, but these kids still totally think I'm a freak, except for Brookie, obviously. She's tried to help me with the whole "fitting in" thing, but it's not really me. _

_Although, I did meet this nice dude, Brady. He's in my 4__th__ grade class and he's the only person who will talk to me (Brookie got put in a different class). He loves all the bands I do: Three Days Grace, Escape the Fate, and Black Veil Brides. He think's cheerleaders are just an excuse for girls to wear really short skirts to get guys attention. He's seven, which means he's skipped grades like me and he's only a year older than me! He's always dressed to match his hair: in black. He loves to surprise me and scare me and make me laugh and I'm rambling on, but… He's just so sweet. One time, at recess, we were sitting on the swings and he started singing "__The Mortician's Daughter" by Black Veil Brides to me. Am I too young to say I'm in love? I don't care. I think I am. _

_Little Adam's doing well. You'll be proud of him. He said his first word the morning after we got back to future: Morty .Oh, he's a rambunctious two-year-old, but he's usually never in trouble. Take after mom, I guess. The day care ladies love his blonde tined red hair and his big green eyes. I'm seriously, that's all I hear when Mom picks up Little Adam after she picks me up from school. "Oh, look at those precious eyes!" "Oh, and that reddish hair!" "Adorable" It makes me sick. Though I should be proud that my brother's a ladies man… you don't realize how hard I laughed when I wrote that. But, anyway, he's always around Mom. He's at that stage in a toddler's life where he doesn't like her out of his sight. I guess some don't outgrow that (*Cough* *Hack* me! *Cough*)._

_Well, it turns out our 'Save KC' plan worked out for the best. Aunt Jenna, Uncle KC, and Brookie are all doing well. After we left, they patched things up. KC realized he was being totally unreasonable about the whole pregnancy thing and they went back to sucking each other's faces whenever they could. They got married a year after Brookie was born._

_I would tell you about yourself and Mom, but I'm going to let you live that on your own._

_I hope you guys are doing well and I'll see you in about two years. Tell Mom I said, "Hey!"_

_Love,_

_Julia_

**_..._**

He lowered the note, smiling, but worried at the same time. It was a relief to know that his future kids were doing well, but… his daughter had a crush. _Note to self: Brady=Nowhere near my daughter._

"Come on, Eli, let's…" Clare ran into his room. She looked down at the note. "What's that?"

"Julia said hey," Eli smiled. He handed Clare the note, before putting his arm over her shoulders and walking downstairs. "Oh, and one more thing: keep your eyes peeled for a Brady in the future."

* * *

***Two Years Later***

"Eli!" Clare called from the bathroom of their college dorm. "You might want to come here."

"Coming!" He ran to the door way. "What is it..?" He stared at the stick on the counter. He saw two pink lines on the top. "Julia?"

Clare smiled. "Julia!"

* * *

**Well, how did you like it? Do you want me to do a second one? I'm not sure if I should do a sequel or start a completely different story. Review and tell me which one!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	12. Sequel Alert!

Drum Roll Please? Dum dum dum dum dum dum…

THE SEQUEL TO **'The Kids of the Kids of Degrassi' **IS UP!

It's called 'A Lifetime'!

Go! Read it now!

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Well, what are you waiting for? GO!

…

Thank You!


End file.
